<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unusual prescription by MoonTearChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407197">An unusual prescription</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild'>MoonTearChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Medical Kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Tongue Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In true honesty, there was more to his dislike of doctors than simply being afraid… Rather embarrassingly, he found the idea of being checked over so thoroughly rather arousing."</p><p>Tae Joon Park needs a check up, and his girlfriend is there to provide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Lifeline | Ajay Che</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An unusual prescription</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was finally here, and he had been dreading every second for weeks. Crypto was a very secretive man, for his own protection, of course, and there was a litany of steps he took to make sure it stayed that way - that his secrets remained closely guarded and out of the reach of those that were chasing him. It was the difference between life and death for the hacker, and he had gotten good at hiding. But there were some things one could not easily hide from when their girlfriend was the only medic in their little camaraderie, and even moreso - the only one he had dared let close ever since the disaster that was quietly dubbed “The mole incident” that had left him even more curled inside his shell like a furtive animal. But she had managed to break that shell, reach in a hand and pull him back out of that dark place, and he was eternally grateful for it. Tae Joon loved her immensely. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, however, he half-seriously thinks he could be persuaded to change his mind.</p><p>“What d’yuh <em> mean </em> yuh don’t get checked up?!” She asks, voice full of incredulity, and he sighs, staring at his computer monitor like it could save him somehow. He shrugs his shoulders, lips set in a tight line. Tae Joon was well aware that any answer he gave here would result in some kind of lecture, and simply not answering was <em> also </em> out of the question… Having someone care about him was hard; honesty was even harder, but he had promised to always try with Ajay.</p><p>“I don’t trust them, sweetroll.” He mumbles out, keeping his gaze pointedly on the keyboard in front of him. He hoped the nickname she seemed so fond of would placate her just a little bit, because she didn’t know the whole truth, not yet. He was afraid that when he told her…</p><p>“Who? The syndicate?” Ajay asks, brows furrowing, and he nods stiffly. </p><p>“I don’t trust anyone. You know this… I have my reasons, but it is not a luxury I can afford.”</p><p>He flinches slightly at the arms wrapping around his shoulders, and settles once more when he realises it’s just her hugging him. He still felt so guilty about pulling away from touches he hadn’t initiated, but she seemed fine enough with it, understanding even, which is never something he ever thought he’d be able to find in someone he loved, never mind someone who loved him back.</p><p>“What if they weren’t the ones doin’ yuh checkup, hm?” She asks, lips pressed against his cheek and he can’t help his own mouth quirking up into a smile. She truly was amazing.</p><p>“Then I suppose I can be persuaded to drop by.” He says, voice soft and tender, and she squeezes him tight. </p><p>“Come by after dinner then.”</p><p> </p><p>And so it was settled. He was nervous, because of course he was. As much as he trusted Ajay, doctors had kind of always made him nervous, and just because the woman was his girlfriend didn’t make her an exception. But he had promised, and he never wanted to let her down - he was trying so hard to be different with her than what his usual habits had become, he was trying to be <em> better </em>. </p><p>But still he was full of anxiety. Time seemed to stretch slow and painfully until every moment was filled with his incessant fidgeting, eyes snapping to the clock every second as if to keep himself grounded. It was just a simple check up, he could do this. Ajay would never do anything to harm him, she had shown that time and time again from the moment they had first become involved, but he couldn’t help but think of the worst… What if she was working for the syndicate? A spy, sent to get close to him, to gather intel on how to take him out? He knew how highly irrational the thought was, given Ajay’s strong opinions on the war, the syndicate and everything in between, and well… He was ashamed to admit it, but he had read the files. He knew the horrors her parents had taken part in, and how she strove to fix the damage they had done. It was improbable; but only because he had learned the hard way that nothing was impossible. But despite all of his thoughts screaming at him that this was a trap, he suffered through, ignoring them in favour of trying fruitlessly to focus on the task displayed on his monitor.</p><p> </p><p>Ajay would never harm him. She had asked him there, after-hours in her own private medical room to make him feel secure. No doubt all the other legends were getting their own checkups done right now too, and it made him scowl to himself for needing <em> special treatment </em> for his damned paranoia. He wished he could just do things normally, but as he had reminded himself all too many times over the last few years, normal was not a luxury he could afford. He had to be on guard at all times, always overcautious, and yet Ajay was willing to accommodate all of this, for <em> some </em> reason. He was burdensome by nature, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually though, as much as he was both glad and terrified to see, the time they had agreed upon was displayed on his clock. With a deep sigh, Crypto hauls himself up from his chair, twisting his back to hear it pop with a grimace. Well, he certainly wasn’t getting any fucking younger, that was for sure. Maybe he really <em> was </em> the old man, not that he’d ever admit it to the damn trickster. No, he’d rather fight off a whole army of syndicate agents with his arms tied behind his back and a goddamn blindfold on. He still had standards, and letting Witt be superior in any way did most obviously not meet those standards.</p><p>He cracks his neck too, just to be safe. He didn’t need another lecture on his posture… Or the state of his desk. He knows she did it out of concern for his wellbeing, but damn if they weren’t as stubborn as each other. He loved her for it immensely. </p><p>With that thought, he makes a quick grab for the coffee mug that was stood empty on his desk, deciding he would drop it off at the kitchen before making his way over to Ajay’s office. He wasn’t stalling though, of course not.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, however, he finds himself standing outside the office, contemplating faking some serious malady to escape the whole scenario when the door swings open. Clearly, Lifeline had been waiting for him to arrive, and was keen to make sure he followed through. Damn, she knew him too well by now. </p><p>“Come in, Hyeon.” She says with a smile that, if only for a moment, eases any of the worries he has about this whole thing, and he steps inside. The door is locked behind them, and he takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart as she squeezes his shoulder. “I’m so proud of yuh.” She says, voice soft and soothing, and then he sees her face shift to something more professional. “So, Mr Park.” She smirks, and he can’t help but smile back, rolling his eyes playfully. “Coat off, sit yuhself down on the bed.”</p><p>This is where things would get difficult. He knew it would take a <em> lot </em>of coaxing in order for this to happen, and he wanted to preemptively apologise to her, just in case she thought he was being difficult on purpose. </p><p>“Ye, sure.” He mumbles, shedding his coat and folding it over the back of the chair, already chewing his lip. The medical cot was uncomfortable, but still he obeyed, sitting still and he watches her like a hawk as she pulls out a pen from behind her ear, clipboard in hand.</p><p>“yuh ain’t have to answer anythin’ yuh don’t want to, yeah?” She asks, and he feels a wave of relief at that. Ajay would make damn sure he was calm and secure, and he nods gratefully, swallowing against the dryness forming in his throat.</p><p>“So… What first?” He asks, and she pulls up her rolling chair to the bed, settling in it and crossing one leg elegantly over the other.</p><p>“Hyeon Kim, 31 years old, male… Height and weight?” She asks, looking up at him, and he doesn’t meet her gaze. </p><p>“Five foot nine, one hundred and thirty pounds.” He mumbles, frowning. He had always been annoyingly skinny, his sister used to jokingly call him a twig most times, but it had only got worse since going on the run when food was scarce. At least now he had a little muscle mass from competing in the games, he supposed. Tae Joon watches Ajay note down the figures, working out something in her head before she nods.</p><p>“Yuh in healthy range - just.” She says, writing it down. Well, that was surprising. He figured he would have been well underweight by now all things considered, after all, with how busy he was day in and out trying to hack into the syndicate to uncover their secrets, he never really had the time to make a proper meal, not that he could regardless… He had a bad habit of burning things, enough so that whenever he entered the kitchen, he quite often received a side eyed glance from whoever was nearby. </p><p>Tae Joon is jolted from his thoughts by Ajay taking his hand, thumb pressing against his wrist, and he’s about to ask what she was doing when he notices she was counting. After a moment of silence, she nods. “All good. Take off your shirt and lay down for me?” </p><p>Tae blinks in surprise, taken aback for a moment and then nods sheepishly. It was common knowledge between them that he didn’t like the feeling of being so exposed, but this was a medical procedure, and Ajay was his girlfriend. It was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Once his shirt was between his fists, the fabric worried with his fingers, Ajay strokes a strand of his fringe away from his eyes. “Breathe, hon.” Her voice is always so soothing, he nods, handing her his t-shirt and laying back. Trying his best not to stare at the way his skin clung around his ribs, he instead stares at her, watching her slide on latex gloves over her tiny hands he felt so grateful to be able to hold, and he finds himself reaching for her. Ajay smiles, and brings his hand back down to rest against the thin medical sheet. “Just gotta check yuh stomach, won’t hurt.” She explains, knowing it would aid in calming him down, and her gentle fingers begin to smooth over his skin, prodding in certain places. Certainly enough, it didn’t hurt, just felt a little peculiar. </p><p>With that out of the way, the stethoscope comes next, checking his lungs as he breathes in deep heavy breaths after the initial bite of cold from the metal. Overall, everything seemed to be going well. After that, Ajay checked his eyes, a doubly important thing now that his right housed his ocular implant, but everything seemed to be good. It seemed everything was fine, and he sighed with deep relief.</p><p>“I suppose I was just worried, I haven’t had a check up since before…” He regrets the words out of his mouth as soon as he says them, and Ajay looks a mixture of surprised and angry.</p><p>“How yuh been getting past the medics?” She asks and then realises she already knows the answer. “<em> Tae Joon Park! </em>” She scolds, and he looks down at the floor. Ajay sighs. “Alright, I’ll be doin’ them from now on. I need to run a few more tests though, strip please.”</p><p>“E-Entirely?!” He splutters, face deepening to a pink blush, and she nods firmly. </p><p>“Yes. And I don’t suppose I’ll get a urine sample from yuh, hm?” She asks and he shakes his head as his hands begin to work at his belt buckle. He wasn’t exactly sure why she needed him naked, but well… She was the doctor here. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave DNA behind.” He explains, and Ajay nods, exasperated but understanding. In this situation she was his girlfriend first and his doctor second, as unprofessional as it was. </p><p>Tae Joon hesitates as his fingers play with the waistband of his boxers, and Ajay raises a brow in wait, so he pulls them down, setting them aside with his hands covering his modesty. They’d made love before, sure, but that didn’t stop him from being shy. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, sit.” She says firmly, and he perches back onto the uncomfortable cot once more. “Spread your legs please.” The flush on his face only darkens at the request.</p><p>“Wh-Why?” He asks, eyes wide with confusion, and Ajay makes sure her gloves are secured.</p><p>“Since you haven’t been examined in years, I need to make sure that your body is in working order… <em> All </em> of it. I want to check your testicles for any possible lumps.”</p><p>The noise Tae Joon makes catches in his throat, and his face darkens further, if that was even possible. In true honesty, there was more to his dislike of doctors than simply being afraid… Rather embarrassingly, he found the idea of being checked over so thoroughly rather <em> arousing </em>. And with Ajay insisting on doing this, he wasn’t certain he could stop himself from physically reacting; though he supposed it was better her than some other poor medical team member. Reluctantly, he does so, planting the heels of his feet against the thin metal frame on the edge of the bed and spreading his knees, looking away with a face as bright pink as his girlfriend’s hair. His cock was already half hard with her scrutinizing gaze on him, and when her hand grasps his balls, he gasps, eyes shutting tightly as he shudders. The latex on her hand was still cold, creating a barrier between their usual intimacy that didn’t fail to make him more sensitive. Her practiced hands had barely felt him over when he managed to choke out a question.</p><p>“Is this really necessary?!” His voice wavered, further betraying his arousal to her, and he doesn’t need to look to see the smirk on her lips when she replies. </p><p>“Of course it is, Mr Park. Needed to see if yuh could maintain a healthy erection too, but yuh didn’t need much help with that now, did yuh?” She teases, squeezing at his tender balls in a way that makes his hips rock up into her hand. “Stay still.” She tuts, and he whimpers.</p><p>“ ‘m sorry.” His breathing was becoming laboured, and he had the feeling that this exam was no longer strictly medical. She cups him, as if weighing him with her hand. </p><p>“So heavy, I bet you’re so full.” Ajay coos, and Tae Joon is certain the heat in his body was enough to melt the entire epicentre. His eyes follow her movements as she swipes up a stay dribble of his precum, rubbing it between her fingers and inspecting the consistency before licking it from her gloves. Tae Joon whimpers. He felt so needy, so desperate, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “Stand up Mr Park, turn around.”</p><p>“Huh?” He asks, brows furrowing. Surely she couldn’t be implying-</p><p>“I need to check your prostate, yuh gettin’ to that age yuh know?”</p><p><em> Rude </em> , he wasn’t <em> that </em>much older than her.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he does as she asks, standing on unsteady legs and bending over, bracing his arms on the bed with his thighs spread. “Look at yuh, didn’t even need to be instructed, such a good boy.” Ajay coos, and the moan the hacker lets out in response is downright embarrassing. It was clear to the both of them that he was extremely into this, and even though it was never something they had tried before, he was more than willing for it to happen. </p><p>Tae Joon jumps slightly when the cold lube is slathered against his hole, breath hitching as he swallows hard, but then he feels Ajay’s hand slide into his hair, petting softly to calm him down. “Relax, Mr Park, just gotta ease you open.” She purrs, beginning to rub a circle against his entrance with the tip of her gloved finger, ensuring he was thoroughly wet before beginning to push in. </p><p>“Fu-<em> fuck </em>!” He gasps, biting into the flesh of his arm to muffle any noises that would inevitably escape from his traitorous mouth. His cock was drooling like a broken faucet, loving the new intense stimulation as her finger circles him, loosening him up bit by bit until the second could slip inside too. He already felt so full, shuddering with the sensation as she begins to push deeper, seeking out that little bundle of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>It seems to happen all at once. The second her fingers merely grazed his prostate, he felt himself stiffening up, shaking like he had been struck by a live wire and his vision whites out. The sound that tears from his throat is an utterly debauched moan, one he’s certain he hadn’t even heard in porn, and he feels himself clench desperately around her fingers as he cums, spilling his load all over the examination cot. It was easy to say that that was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, and he was shaking like a leaf, blinking harshly to try and soothe the blur in his vision. He’s trying to remember how to move his mouth to speak when Ajay speaks up.</p><p>“Look at yuh, so wound up. Bet yuh so stressed, cumming from just my fingers.” She coos, eyeing up the mess on the table, and he feels a deep flush come to his cheeks, warming his skin to contrast the coolness of his synthetic skin. </p><p>“ ‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess.” he manages to croak out when he regains control of his senses, shivering at the feeling of Ajay's gloved hand trailing down his spine. That was embarrassing, but it was all over now. They could go back to his room and lay together, maybe watch another dumb movie and mock it while laying intertwined, and-</p><p> </p><p>He's brought out of his thoughts by one of his girlfriend's small hands firmly grabbing his ass, pulling apart his cheeks as if to inspect his hole, and he can’t help but yelp at the cool air against his most intimate parts. </p><p>"Ajay?!" He exclaims, twisting around to try and see exactly what it was she was trying to accomplish, but the pad of her thumb circles him right as her other hand wraps around his spent cock, beginning to massage it, squeezing the base to milk out more cum from him, and his knees nearly give out right there. </p><p>"Stay still, Park. Yuh doing so well for me." She coos, lips brushing between his shoulder blades. "Yuh seem so stressed, let me take care of yuh, hon." Her voice is so soft, so reassuring he just wants to melt into her touch, let her do anything she desired, but there was still one small nagging voice at the back of his head.</p><p>"H-Here?!" He splutters out, face hot with embarrassment. What if someone caught them? He didn’t think he could ever live it down, but the idea of Ajay taking care of him like this… He didn't want it to end. </p><p>"Want me to make yuh feel good, sugar?" She asks, and he finds himself nodding desperately. </p><p>"Y-Ye! <em> Ssibal </em>, please." </p><p> </p><p>With a liberal amount of his own release gathered on her fingers, she begins to stroke over his eager hole, pushing his own cum inside himself in a way that made him feel so dirty and yet so aroused he wasn't sure he could stand it. His cock was already twitching back to interest just thinking about what Ajay could do to him, and when two gloved fingers prod at his mouth he wastes no time in taking them in. He tastes his own cum, moaning around the digits when more lube is drizzled against his entrance until he's more than wet enough for three fingers. </p><p>It had been something he had tried before, admittedly, on his own with eager hands, but now someone else was working him so perfectly, hitting the spot that made him see stars, he didn't think he could possibly go back to getting off alone. </p><p>His tongue was just beginning to venture over the latex in his mouth when the skilled hands pull away, and he whines pitifully. </p><p>"Hold on, Park. Give me a moment, got somethin' for yuh." Ajay says, and he finds his hips rocking against thin air in an effort to relieve some of the tension in his cock, to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of one of the metal drawers of Ajay's office desk sliding open, and when he turns to look, he notices it's the bottom one, the one that was always locked. But the most interesting thing isn't the drawer, rather it was the contents inside. Sitting prettily in Ajay’s hand was a dildo, decently thick and of about average length, as bright and pretty pink as her hair with a black leather harness to match. <em> Oh </em>. </p><p>If he was slightly more coherent, he would have commented on why in earth she kept that in her medical office, but truth be told, in his current state he was much more interested in just how quickly she could fit it inside him and fuck him until he made an even bigger mess of her examination table. Clearly she sees him eyeing it up, because she smirks, eyes dancing with a playful light, and then she winks in a way that makes his gut clench with admiration. "Yuh want this?" She asks, and the tone in her voice says she already knows the answer.</p><p>"Ye-ess." He whines, eyes pleading and soft as he turns around to admire her, adding a small '<em> please </em>' for good measure. </p><p>"Such a good boy, so cute." She coos, praising him in a way that makes him shudder with want. "Keep yuh eyes on me, honey." </p><p>Now that was a command he could most certainly obey.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Tae Joon Park was good at, it was watching. Seeing Ajay begin to slowly slip her shirt over her head made him bite his lip, wanting so desperately to pull her in close. She always looked so good, even when she was tired from a long day of work, or a game or even a particularly loud concert. His hands itched to squeeze her breasts through her bra, after all, they were the perfect size for his palms, small yet perky, with dusty pierced nipples he longed to tongue. Once her chest was exposed, he had to clench his fists against the edge of the cot in a desperate attempt to obey, to stay put and watch without touching himself, or even harder yet, without touching her. She was in charge tonight, and he would fulfill her every request. </p><p>Sliding her sweatpants down her wide hips to reveal even more dark skin, he groans. She was purposefully going slow, teasing him with the way she kicked off her pants, toying with the hem of her pretty white lace panties, just sheer enough so he could see the neatly trimmed curls beneath the fabric. He wished he could bury his face between her beautiful chubby thighs, but he supposed if he was good, he just might be allowed to do so. </p><p>Ajay decides to keep her underwear on, at least for now, and settles for stepping into the harness, securing the straps so that they indented against her hips and thighs ever so slightly. Tae Joon had never wanted to mouth at her skin so badly before. The sight of her, stroking her fist down the length of the pink silicone sends a flush to his cheeks that is exacerbated by her words. "Yuh want my cock, Park?" She asks, teasing in her tone and he whines, nodding so quickly his head spins, though that could have been the general lack of blood in his top half. </p><p>"Ssibal, yes." He groans out, begging her with his eyes as well as his words, "I want you to fuck me, Ajay." </p><p>Seeing her advance towards him with that steady sway in her step made his gut churn in the best possible way. </p><p>"Good boy. Turn around, leg up." She orders, one hand on his hip to help him move, another ruffling his hair, and his knee rests on the cot, hands reaching for the edge to steady himself as he's spread open on her fingers. "Look at yuh," she purrs as she slicks up the dildo with her other hand, "so pretty."</p><p> </p><p>The blunt head of the silicone cock nudges against him, stroking across his needy hole and catching on the rim a few times until he was shaking, eyes clenched shut as he begs for her to push inside, to fill him.</p><p>"Budi, please- Ajay, I need you, I can't wait anymo- <em> oh fuck! </em>" He's cut off by his own rough moan as she finally pushes the head in, made easy by the copious amounts of medical lubrication and prep. He had never felt so stretched, it was hard not to rock back against her. A short, warning tap against his ass is the response for his needy movements, followed by her careful tone. </p><p>“All good?” She asks, ready to step away if he even showed the slightest hints of discomfort. </p><p>“Harder.” He chokes out, “More.” He didn’t mean to come across so bluntly, but there was something about the feeling that made him forget his usual stoic self; right now, all he wanted was more, more more. Something about the gloriously fuzzy headspace he was in made him feel at ease, but like his skin was buzzing with want, and Ajay’s soft laughter behind him makes his stomach flip. </p><p>“If yuh insist, honey.” She coos, pulling her hips back until barely the tip of the toy remained inside, and then pushing back in, a fluid motion that moves the dildo deeper, opening him up even more with a moan. “Takin’ me so well, Park.” </p><p>His tight grip on the edge of the bed leaves his knuckles white, but when Ajay begins to pull out again, he isn’t certain how much longer he can withstand such a tortuously slow pace. The praise makes his skin hot with want, and he pushes his hips back against her again to test just how serious she was about punishing him. Another hit, this one much more bracing against his ass makes him hiss, the pain going straight to his drooling cock and sending another dribble of precum out onto the examination cot. He truly was making a mess. </p><p>But Ajay seems to get the hint after that, beginning to quicken her pace even just marginally, being wholly cautious not to move too quickly and giving him plenty of time to adjust. Her hands press against his hip and around his ankle, securing him against the bed as she thrust inside with steady strokes, as if she was well practiced with the movements. And then he gasps, biting his lip, his eyes rolling back into his head when that all too familiar sensation hits him again, the head of her cock pressing against his prostate. His legs shook, and he braced himself harder against the bed as her hand slides into his hair, tugging slightly in a way that makes his breath hitch, cock twitching excitedly. The slow steady sound of her hips hitting his increases, mingling with the sounds of wetness from her cock pulling deliciously at his insides. Before he can process it, that burst of pleasure he had felt comes again, and again as she begins to hammer at his prostate, angling his leg against the bed to better fuck him, to continue to draw such beautiful sounds from between his lips. It feels overwhelming in the best possible way, his hands scrabbling against the thin mattress as she angles her thrusts to milk his sweetspot, intent on making as much of a mess of him as possible, it seemed. </p><p>"<em> Ah-Ah </em>-A-Ajaaaay!" He sobs, and he shivers when her lips press against his spine, her soft voice next to his ear.</p><p>"Such a good boy, Tae Joon." She coos, her hand closing around his sensitive cock and beginning to jerk it, and everything hits him at once. The much needed relief of her touching his dick, the relentless pace against his prostate and her whispering his true name in his ear in that honey sweet tone, it all sends him over the edge, shivering and crying out a slur of her name, mixed in with some fractured Korean in his orgasmic haze. </p><p> </p><p>When he comes to, his vision is blurry, and he feels cold sweat against his skin. Ajay’s bare hands, devoid of the medical latex caress him, and he feels so taken care of like this, still full of her strap and shivering with the aftershocks of what could have been the best possible orgasm of his life. A cracked whimper leaves his dry throat, and he swallows hard, a sleepy haze settled over his mind, fogging his thoughts from the intensity of two strong orgasms so closely together. He felt exhausted enough to sleep for a week.</p><p>“Sweetroll.” He whimpers out, and her hand finds his, intertwining their fingers together. </p><p>“I’m here, honey.” She murmurs, pressing a kiss to his temple while her hand strokes through his hair, and his eyes close, breath coming softer as if he could fall asleep right there still bent over the bed… But there was something he wanted to take care of first. </p><p>“Wanna make you feel good too.” He mumbles, turning his head despite the awkward angle to capture her lips in a kiss, as messy as it was with his still lethargic body and he feels her smile into the embrace. </p><p>“Sure yuh up for it, Park? Yuh all but blacked out when yuh came.” She teases, and he bites at her full bottom lip in response, making her laugh. “Okay okay, lover boy. Just a sec.”</p><p>The feeling of her pulling out was certainly strange, the mess of lube that dribbed down his thighs from his hole made him grimace, but being able to stretch out his muscles was a much needed relief, even if Ajay eyed him up when his shoulder popped. Right now he was interested in something much more important. Turning to face her, he drops to his knees on the cool tile floor, hands shaking with his eagerness to help unbuckle the straps secured around her hips and thighs. Once the harness has been removed, he wastes little time in burying his face between her thighs, nuzzling over her wet heat with his nose as she laughs, fingers winding through his hair and tugging slightly. “Eager, aren’t yuh?” she asks, and to further prove her point, he licks her through her underwear. The white lace was soaking as he pulls it down with shaking fingers, watching as her wetness clings to the fabric in the most appetising way. The second her underwear hits the floor, he cups her ass in his hands, pulling her forward to perch on his face, burying his mouth where he so desperately wanted it and revelling in the moan she let out in response. Ajay tasted heavenly, and his eyes flutter closed as his mouth seals over her lips, tongue beginning to probe between, needily lapping up her slick. His hands knead and massage at her ass and thighs, keeping her right where he wanted her so he was thoroughly sandwiched between her thighs, licking at her clit and feeling it twitch in his mouth as he wraps his lips around it, suckling. “<em> Mmmhh </em>, that’s it.” She coos, breathless in her words as she pulls at his hair again, and his dark eyes look up into hers from under his long lashes right when his pierced tongue rolls against her clit. “Good boy- fuck, Tae.” Her nails scrape across his scalp in the way she knew he likes, and he moves one of his hands between her legs to begin collecting her wetness against his fingertips, circling her hole  before pushing in. He breaks away only for a moment, lips and chin glistening with her release and he pants for a moment. </p><p>“Touch yourself.” He begs, chasing the taste of her across his lips with his tongue before moving back in to keep playing with her clit, sucking and licking with his pierced tongue while his lithe fingers stroked against her sweetspot. The noises Ajay lets out make Tae Joon want to stop and admire her, revere her and worship her how she deserved, but he desperately wanted to make her cum on his face, too. It didn’t take long before her thighs were shaking on either side of her head, and she had to hold onto the nearby filing cabinet to steady herself as he pushed his tongue in alongside his fingers, groaning huskily at the taste of her before moving back up to capture her sensitive clit between his lips once more, humming around it as she cries out. He watches her paw at her breasts, fingers working over the pierced nipples and pinching, playing with the bars until her soft stomach begins to contract. </p><p>“G-Gunna cum, Park-” She gasps, biting at her plump lower lip, a vice grip on his hair that only makes him work harder, his free hand squeezing at her ass to encourage her to make a mess of his face. Moaning against her tips her over the edge, gasping and shaking and moaning out loudly, and he greedily swallows down everything she has to offer, easing her down to sit on his lap so he could wrap his arms around her, pressing kisses to her adorable face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had dressed, albeit reluctantly afterwards, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the night away in each other’s arms - after Ajay had properly cleaned up her infirmary first, of course. She promised him the sheet used in their… Examination would be properly disposed of so that no lingering DNA traces could be found, along with the gloves, and she locks up after securing her toy back in the bottom drawer. Tae Joon practically collapses against the door when they reach his room, and he yawns, fumbling for the keycard to unlock it. Once inside, he traipses to the bed, tugging off his boots as he watches Ajay go about her usual nightly routine, letting her hair down and removing her clothes in favour of swapping them for one of his own night shirts that hung midway down on her thighs cutely. But where he would usually invite her into his arms, he found himself faltering. </p><p>“Ajay?” He asks, chewing at his lip. She hums, fishing around in her curls for stray bobby pins. He immediately feels dread settle in the pit of his stomach. “Why… Why do you love me?”</p><p>He regrets it the second it leaves his mouth, but his brain was suddenly working overtime against him. Ajay was so kind, so beautiful, so creative and fun loving and hilarious, and he was just… Tae Joon. He was stoic and boring and so much older than her, he truly wasn’t sure what he had to offer her; why she stuck around…</p><p>Before he knows it, she’s knelt before him on the floor, taking his hands in her own smaller ones and furrowing her brows. Tears blur at his eyes. “I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Tae Joon, look at me.” She says, voice impossibly soft, and yet he still struggles to meet her gaze. He spills his thoughts, and she sighs, pressing a kiss to his lips, pushing him back against the mattress to sit on his lap. She looked so beautiful like this, in his shirt that hung off one shoulder and a pair of his boxers, and her fingers trace the synthetic augments on his face. “I love yuh, so much. Because I see a man that doesn’t want to be alone… And I want to help.” She sighs, and he sniffs, bottom lip trembling.</p><p>“I’m dangerous.” He says weakly.</p><p>“We shoot people for a livin’, hon. Think I got the means to handle myself.” She laughs softly, cuddling in close against him and wrapping the blankets securely around them both. The room is dark and quiet, and Ajay’s heart beats steadily against his. </p><p>“Thank you, for everything.” He whispers into the silence, and a soft kiss is pressed to his cheek as he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>